


A blade for a blade

by Alkaidstar



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 15:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6084921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alkaidstar/pseuds/Alkaidstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>※礼尊<br/>※警骗paro<br/>※美式背景<br/>※扯</p>
    </blockquote>





	A blade for a blade

**Author's Note:**

> ※礼尊  
> ※警骗paro  
> ※美式背景  
> ※扯

A blade for a blade

周防卸下腰间的配枪，连枪套一同放进监狱守卫伸过来的寄存篮里，接着掏出车钥匙和门钥匙，哗啦一声丢进去。他弯下腰去解脚腕处的备用枪时，背后传来一声熟悉的“哦呀”。  
周防整理好裤管才直起身来，回头一看，果不其然是宗像，不怕热地一身笔挺西服配搭深蓝斜纹领带，注视着他嘴角漾起笑意。  
“来探望好友么？”周防啪一声把枪拍进篮子里。  
宗像眨了眨眼，“不，我并没预料到周防你也会来这里。”  
“谁他妈是你好友。”周防快步通过安保门，“嘀——”一声把他堵了回去。  
“准确来说，要见的是宿敌。”宗像自顾自地说，“你呢？”  
守卫面无表情地又递给他一个篮子，周防摸了摸衣袋，掏出一把硬币，连同打火机和警官徽章都放进去。他本不想理宗像直接通过，谁知门又响了。  
“周防，你的皮带扣……”  
“切，没可能。”周防一下想起来，案卷袋里夹着根钢尺，他把尺子递给守卫，再试果然门不响了。周防大步往前走。  
“收条。”守卫懒洋洋地提醒他。  
周防只得撑着桌面，等守卫给他开收据。宗像从容地掏出一把不到三寸长的小折刀放进篮子，顺利通过站到周防身边。  
“邮包炸弹魔吗。你打算去向谁讨教？”  
被猜中了。只那一瞬就被看见了案卷内容吗？视力未免太好。这家伙的眼镜是唬人的吧。  
“Tom Miller。”周防不大情愿地说，“透明炸弹客。”  
“原来如此。”宗像了然地笑，“进展不顺的话，就夸他的炸弹是当今没有的艺术作品吧，装配和引线之类。”  
“哈？”周防疑惑地盯着宗像，上下打量。“你这家伙居然会主动给人建议，吃错药了？反正会要求奇怪的报酬吧。”  
“不需要，今天心情好。”宗像轻快地走过周防身边。  
为什么我没有即将被整的预感。周防盯着宗像的背影皱起眉。

想不到宗像的建议还真没坑人。谈话陷入僵局，周防试着放低姿态，提到了艺术，谁料老汤姆顿时眼睛发亮滔滔不绝，从自配炸药说到定时装置，指着周防带来的炸弹碎片图一通批评不够细心精确。据这老家伙的论调，炸弹的制作者不是“新手型”也不是“学者型”，而是“老兵型”。  
最大的收获是挖到了这群变态相互交流的“爆炸艺术”网上论坛。周防将网址发给十束，让他过滤信息，又通知草薙让他注意受害者社会关系中的退伍军人。  
邮件发送完毕，周防点燃一根烟，走进屋外灼人的阳光之中，猛然发现宗像坐在树荫下，怀中抱着一位女性。周防疑惑地走近，那位女性看上去总有五十岁，伏在宗像肩上哭泣，宗像握着她的手安慰一阵，又掏出纸巾递给她。  
女性拭净泪水，站起身抖了抖裙子，优雅地向宗像道别。宗像起身扶住她，将她交给另一位梳背头的年轻男性，转过身看向周防。  
“周防，有事要说？”  
“没。”周防瞟了眼女性的背影，她的腿脚不太灵便。“那是，你老妈？”  
“不是。”宗像笑了。  
“你口味可真重。”  
“你想什么呢？”宗像笑得更开，“她是客户啊。我应她邀请，陪她来看处刑。”  
“处刑？”周防在强光下眯起眼睛。  
宗像已经坐回长椅，一只手点了点椅面。“想听听看吗？”  
周防一屁股坐到他身边，呼出一口烟。“哼，你这家伙做了手脚，那人才被处决的吧。看得爽吗。”  
“我不否认犯人的死刑刑罚有我助力的因素，”宗像平静地说，“也不否认他的死亡令我感到快慰。”  
周防瞪着坦承的宗像，挑起一边的眉。  
“虽然不在周防你的管辖范围内，但你应当知道橡树街奸杀案。”  
周防点头，如宗像所说，这案子不是他负责，但当时新闻报道铺天盖地，他也知道一二。  
“一个炎热的夏夜，几位年轻人喝的半醉，在橡树街的酒吧道别。其中一个人看中了酒吧门前招揽客人的妓女，将她带到附近的汽车旅馆，一言不合，两人争吵起来，年轻人强暴了妓女，残忍地将她杀死，焚尸逃离，日后被抓获。”  
“此案引发了司法界和媒体的巨大震动。被告方组织了精英律师团，牵扯到人权律师和州参议院的废除死刑法案，多方势力都缠卷进来，被害人的母亲——即是刚才那位女士——势单力薄，只能找到我，拜托我务必让犯人去死。”  
“对你来说那也容易。”  
“不，那可是最为困难的方法啊。”宗像笑笑，“我研究了一番案情，物证人证确凿不移，但对方为了保住这小子的性命；可是花样百出，用尽嘴上功夫。诸如妓女提供SM服务使被告误解妓女默许粗暴行动、被告被常春藤大学录取未来有无限可能、而死者仅仅是社会底层不稳定因素之一……”  
“都是胡扯。（full of crap）”周防忍不住说。  
“三流小报收钱写稿，哗众取宠罢了。”宗像淡淡地说，“他们还以他是初犯为由提请轻判。犯人未成年时有伤人和强奸未遂的底子，只是受害者撤消了控告。不用怀疑，他骨子里就是这类货色。”  
“我想了不少办法。首先是律师团，我了解那个领头的是什么人，他才不在乎维护人权，不过是把法庭当成赌局、案子当作筹码、试图赢得名利的投机分子。第二位倒是废除死刑的狂热信徒，多年执着于此，有机会便削尖脑袋往律师席上钻。其他都是无关紧要的小角色。”  
“凡有执着需求之人，必有弱点，击溃便可。我用了点手段——别看我，周防，告诉你我就进去了——”宗像指指身后的监狱，“总之头领失去律师最重要的声誉，身败名裂。副手后院起火，无暇自顾主动退出。律师团群龙无首，战力削弱。然后是法官以及陪审团。哦呀，”宗像察觉到周防不满的神情，摊开手，“我可没有操纵他们的想法，只是激起他们心中的正义感而已。”  
“终审完结，法官做出了死刑判决，但凶手还活在狱中，不断申诉。我和手下们时而在政府人员间活动，劝说他们采取强硬政策、维护治安稳定、削减财政预算、获得舆论支持，如是种种。今天，和一批重罪犯一起，凶手终于上了电椅。”  
“我一眨不眨地看着他被绑上电椅、通电、挣扎，直到死透。你愿意说我残忍也可以，周防。”宗像抬头望向蔚蓝的天空，“他始终是之前被告席上那副德行，一副我没做错什么，被抓到全怪运气不好的样子，毫无一丝悔过之心。看进那对反社会的眼睛，我明白我做了件正确的事。”  
一阵热风吹过，开的正盛的马缨花随之摇动，半朵凋谢的花朵跌落在宗像肩头。  
宗像觉察到周防投来的眼神，以手拂开鲜红繁密的花丝。“你说他死在我宗像礼司手里，倒也没错，虽然我偏爱的说法是，他死于大义，我只是执剑的制裁者。”  
“总之你又成功了。”周防按熄烟头，瞄准垃圾桶丢入。“哼，你都没有弱点的吗。”  
“怎么可能。”宗像平静地凝视周防，“与常人无异，我也有想要的东西。”  
周防费解地看着宗像紧盯自己的眼神。  
宗像再度开口，“那便是，吾等大义。”  
“听你口口声声大义，还真讽刺。”  
“我认为我的大义与你所维护的并无不同。”  
周防哼了一声，心下不得不承认确实如此。  
见宗像起身，往太阳底下的另外一条路上走，周防忍不住叫住他，“喂，去哪儿？”  
宗像回过头，淡淡的答，“搭访客巴士回城。和你交谈的时候，我的部下把车开走，送客户回去了啊。”  
“哦。”周防没多想，自然地提出，“我有车。”他突然想到什么，“哼，警车，和犯人一个待遇。介意不？”  
“不介意，我是守法良民，不会被误解成犯人。而且，坐上周防你的车，我可是心存感激。”  
“你这家伙……刚才说了那番话，还真胆敢自称守法良民啊。直接把你拉进局子得了。”周防皱眉，拉开车门。  
宗像只是笑，坐进副驾位。  
周防本着方便自己，危害他人的原则，将广播台调到摇滚频道，拧大音量。嘶吼飘出车窗，随轮胎下的沙尘一起被飞速的车子抛诸身后。令周防惊讶的是，宗像居然在听，头跟着鼓拍一点一点，长刘海随之颤动，拂过他高挺的鼻梁，修长的手指飞快翻动纸页。  
“……喂，别看警方未结案的案卷。”周防劈手夺过文件夹。  
“抱歉抱歉，路上没事干有些无聊，随手拿了能看的东西。”  
周防一点都不信宗像所谓的“随手”。他把文件夹妥善塞进座位后的袋子。“看风景去。”  
“很是平常。”  
“玩终端去。”  
“信号不好。”  
“自己玩去（Then go fuck yourself）。”周防不耐烦了。  
“不感兴趣。”宗像戏谑的笑声在喉咙里滚动。周防感到难以言说的不爽。  
“嗯？这风景也有可看之处嘛。”宗像望向周防这边。周防随之望出去，窗外照旧是大片黄黄绿绿的农作物、地平线上方腾起洁白的卷积云，偶尔掠过一根灰白的电线杆，并没有什么特别的风景。  
难不成他看见了自己看不见的UFO之类。周防瞟了眼暂时乘客饶有兴味的脸，烦躁的皱起眉。真是难弄懂的家伙。

员工给车子加油的时候，周防随意进了小仓买，没有目标的四处张望。脑海里不觉浮现宗像紧盯自己的眼睛、宗像述说时认真的脸庞、宗像的低音犹在耳畔。  
我也有想要的东西。那便是，吾等大义。  
妈的大义又没个存在形态。  
周防试探地拿起一罐咖啡，看了看。加了代乳和糖，不是他的喜好。周防放回去，忽然撞上了铁丝网格对面宗像深邃的紫色眼眸。宗像似乎也愣了一秒，而后笃定地笑了。周防觉得不大自在。  
天真热。想喝冰的，啤酒。哼，还要开车不能喝。烦。  
回到车子里，周防随手把低卡无糖的罐装黑咖啡丢给宗像。  
“哦呀？”宗像发出一个疑问的语气词。  
“感谢你提的建议。”周防自顾自地转过头，拧动车钥匙，引擎发出急不可耐的声音。  
宗像微微一笑。“十分感激地收下了。正巧，”一样东西落进周防怀里，“这是为了答谢你听我说话，还让我搭顺风车。”  
周防拿起一看，草莓牛奶，瓶壁上挂着一层晶莹的水珠。他不客气地拧开，一气咕咚咕咚喝净，擦掉嘴上的奶渍。“就这么点，可不抵听你那些话的烦人程度。”  
宗像笑眯眯地又从背后拿出一瓶来。周防抢过去，喝了一口盖好插在手边。  
味道不坏。周防想，开动了车子。

-FIN-

**Author's Note:**

> 本文受光市母女杀害事件启发所写。  
> A blade for a blade句式出自《旧约·申命记》19:21：“你眼不可顾惜，要以命偿命，以眼还眼，以牙还牙，以手还手，以脚还脚 。And thine eye shall not pity; but life shall go for life, eye for eye, tooth for tooth, hand for hand, foot for foot.”  
> 送客户回城的是五岛。
> 
> ※常春藤联盟（The Ivy League）：是指美国东北部八所私立院校组成的体育赛事联盟。这八所院校包括：布朗大学、哥伦比亚大学、康奈尔大学、达特茅斯学院、哈佛大学、宾夕法尼亚大学、普林斯顿大学及耶鲁大学。


End file.
